


Jealousy thrives on Fools' Minds

by Rabentochter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Tony Stark, Banter, Duelling, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Break Up, Teacher Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki thought he would never have to see Stark again, safe at Hogwarts as he was. But extraordinary circumstances have the auror brought to the castle and Loki gets reminded of this unfortunate matter called feelings, again.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 181





	Jealousy thrives on Fools' Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabesqueangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHITNEY 🎉🎉🎉
> 
> With lots of love and I hope a somewhat relaxed day, with cake and cat snuggles ❤️ 
> 
> Also thank you to **NamelesslyNightlock** for betaing❤️

Loki loved being at Hogwarts. Loved it because of all the idiot children running around, the constant yelling, the never-ending complaints he received from his pupils, the constant running he had to do to stop ignorant Gryffindors from spreading rumours that would drag his house even further into ruins. Not, that it seemed to matter when he took off points when evidence had been found and the lions left with a lowered caput, their roaring suddenly not all so mighty anymore, all courage left and evaporated.

Which led to him having to talk with _Sif_ who so loved to insist that the evidence was _faked_ and then they would have to go to the Headmaster. His somewhat brother, if they were depending on what Thor had done wrong or right this time. And if Sif was close by so he could make her see red when he teased his brother oh so much.

Right now, though? He didn’t enjoy being at Hogwarts. Hated the fact that they were assembled in the Staff Room, everyone breathing and no one having the audacity to stop doing it. A bit of drama and action wouldn’t go amiss at this point.

“To keep it short,” Thor said in his serious voice. Loki remembered what Thor looked like with stolen chocolate smeared around his mouth and had seen his wiener, the serious voice didn’t work on him. “A group of aurors will come here and make sure the castle grounds are secured while another team searches for Ebony Maw.”

Loki tried not to grit his teeth. Thor already looked at him with something akin to pity in his eyes. Loki wanted nothing more than to slap him. No brothers for today. Only an idiot to a smart man.

“Isn’t Hogwarts safe enough with us here?” Sif asked. Anger rolled off her in waves.

“No.” Thor shook his head. “Our task is to protect the children and ensure the lessons don’t get interrupted. We continue as normal, only that we will have twelve aurors among us.”

“Lovely,” Sif remarked. Loki found himself agreeing with her. _This time._

When they were eventually dismissed, Loki found himself staying behind.

“Tell me,” he demanded in a sharp tone.

Thor sighed. “I don’t know, Loki. I really –“

“Stop lying.” Loki arched a brow. “Not a chance that Odin hasn’t let you know who is going to come here.”

He saw Thor wincing. And with that, Loki had his answer.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said, and he _did_ sound like he meant it. But it did nothing to soothe the upcoming turmoil in Loki. The desire to scream and destroy something. “I tried to convince father to have him put on the other team but – he was adamant that Tony would come here.”

Loki remained silent.

“Don’t provoke him, Loki.” Thor looked at him sharply. “I do not know what happened between you both but you will not set a bad precedent for the students.”

“Not any more than usual, you say?”

“ _Loki!”_

“If he crosses my path,” Loki said slowly so that an oaf would get it, “and tries to talk to me or behaves as if nothing has happened, I _will_ toss him out of the next window.”

“Is he still allowed to breathe?”

Loki left the room without another word. He wasn’t sure how to name what happened inside of him. Regret. Distaste. A confusing amount of love and yearning. His feet flew down the stairs, almost never touching them, down and down, until he found his rooms where he could hide.

Where he’d moved after –

He had needed a change so bitterly that he became a hermit in the dungeons, closing off from everything that reminded him all too much of Stark. The name laid acerbically on his tongue, a reminder of a time when he’d spoken the name with a different flavour. Sweeter, soft – tender until it turned into Anthony, his lover’s hackles risen in playful anger. The aristocratic name that Loki had claimed for himself, since _Tony_ was for everyone.

He could have lived with sharing _Tony_. The friendly, charming guy who went out with his friends and made sure everyone was comfortable and fine. Never mind the small flame of jealousy that burnt within Loki when Tony went to spend time with others that weren’t him. That was – normal. _Stark_ was the man who worked in the Ministry of Magic as an auror, tried to save the stupid little planet from Muggles and villains alike.

Anthony was – his. His lover, his friend, his partner, the one who made him look at the fogged mirror after a shower and drew cat ears on the reflection. The man he loved, who made his heart sing and had made it shatter too.

_Tomorrow he’d see him again._

For the first time in what, half a year? A year? Two months? Loki couldn’t say, he wasn’t sure and he loved the pretence of lies too much as to admit knowing the truth. His rooms were vast and cast in darker colours, not a single hint of red.

Only when Loki was in one of those moods again, pulled out a bottle of wine and mourned for what he’d had and could have been. Smell of treachery wasn’t allowed in here, the only battles he fought were with Sif and bratty students. No more fighting that led to backs crashing into walls, searching fingers and messy kisses, nails digging into shoulders. Forgiveness and stupid giggles at the end that made Loki want to curl up when –

He didn’t have those things anymore. There was only a void inside of him left, a silent scream for it all to be nothing but a twisted vision in The Mirror of Erised. It was there, on the fifth floor, in the left wing. Not overly hidden since that was where Loki’s classroom was. Had used it as a practice for his students to see the danger in temptation. In the hope that one day, they’d know better than him and realise that not all that gleamed was beautiful and for free.

He remembered seeing Anthony’s face in the mirror, winking and smirking before he’d pulled Loki down into a kiss. A mere brush of lips together but there was such love in the act that Loki had felt like he’d been stabbed through the vacancy that used to be his heart.

The night was a terror and Loki refused to sleep, knowing that only nightmare scenarios would await him. His fingers were running over Jörmungandr’s scales, soothing him somewhat. He was still young and small, not quite grown yet but Loki could already see the dragon-alikeness in his pet. Jörmungandr laid on his lap, his tail wrapped around Loki’s arm. Loki had gotten him after he had to realise that Butterfingers missed _Stark_ , the traitor, and Loki eventually brought the cat to where Anthony had his secondary home.

Or primary.

It didn’t matter anymore. Not, since Stark clearly thought of their relationship differently than Loki had, his heart obviously meant for someone else, and –

Seeing his lover with someone else, talking in nervous steady tones, a knee on the ground, speaking words of love and –

He’d never thought that Stark was still in love with Pepper. That he loved her enough to marry her and hated her enough to cheat on her with him. Used Loki as – what? Distraction? A reminder that perhaps he didn’t have to bow to Howard’s expectations?

He’d thought they were an item. Belonged to each other. That it was only _them_ , them against the rest of the world (minus Tony’s friends). But, he’d erred, as the display had clearly shown him. Left without a glance back, nobody trying to stop him because they thought he needed to find the restroom –

What a horrendous fate to be a skilled liar.

There’d been attempts – attempts to rekindle, to explain but Loki – he didn’t want to hear about how he was _again_ nothing more than the second most desired, the fling. He wondered if anyone had known, if anyone had looked at him knowing what was going on, laughing about him, or pitying him behind his back. Both were bad.

-🐍-

The morning dawned, his eyes were painted with dark circles. Numbness was something Loki wished he’d feel but all he did experience was dread. There was no escape. No – way to forget, everything would brew up anew. People would ask questions and – he couldn’t go to his rooms and be only a teacher. Not a spurned lover. Only another angry man.

“Loki!” Thor bellowed as Loki entered the Great Hall after throwing a quick glance at the hourglasses to see the house points. His Slytherins were second place, only a handful behind the Ravenclaws. He knew exactly who would be excited about his house leading, even if it were only for a couple of more hours. “There is vanilla pudding.”

“Lovely.” Loki sat down in his chair. The pudding didn’t look as delectable as it used to. It sure was because of the horrible mood the ceiling seemed to be in today, all sunshine and Loki swore he heard birds flying and chirping above his head. It definitely had nothing to do with the man who sat on the other side of the table. His endless chattering filling the room more than silence could have, or a glance at him.

In fact, Stark seemed to be happy to ignore Loki. His body angled just so that Loki saw more of his shoulder than anything else. He found himself staring. Found himself wishing to look into beautiful brown eyes again and find in them what he was missing. The pudding tasted of ash. But he forced himself to dip another spoon into it, to swallow and to do it all over again.

Nothing quite like feeling as if you were not existent in your own halls. The sun shone stronger. Anth- Stark laughed over something one of his colleagues said. Loki wished he was deaf to the endless noise, surrounded by only his thoughts and a companionable silence. 

A while later, he left the Great Hall. An unhurried pace to his step, a flicker of hope to hear his name being called - be it as a curse or ask to stay behind - but nothing; solely children running to their classrooms, discussing how incredibly handsome some of the aurors were. Jealousy boiled in him, desire slowed his steps down, hoping to catch some of the rumours his students knew. 

There would be no denying that they knew more than him about Stark. After all, Stark wasn't infamous - not with his father being one of the most influential wizards in history, and Stark a genius. Be it on the battlefield, his workshop where the real magic happened, or in the bedroom, the different kind of magic. 

Loki _wanted_ ; all facts be damned, knowledge be cursed. He was naught but a mere fool, pining for a man who hurt him deeply but he missed being in his arms, missed _being_ with him. 

"Professor Loki, you're standing in the middle of the hallway." 

"Thank you, Mr Parker," Loki responded, but his thoughts were far from being here. He turned to the right, walking up the stairs that led to his classroom. 

He wondered if he should have stayed behind, asked, initiated a conversation however stilted it might have been —

His pride, though. His pride forbade it, hurt, hissing like a wounded animal. His students were quiet, for once. Perhaps they sensed that something wasn't right with him, that he'd bite their heads off should they dare to breathe too loudly. It was only Loki's voice that carried through the classroom, quills scratching over parchment, absorbing the knowledge he shared with them like Swiss cheese. 

The day went by without any bigger coincidences. Maw hadn't been sighted anywhere and Stark - was where Loki's eyes couldn't find him. 

-🐍-

But his ears did the following day. Again, Stark sat at the long table - still the same distance to Loki, his shoulder towards him. A sting of anger in his gut. They'd been together for so long, had been friends even longer thanks to Thor's pure stupidity — now he wasn't even worthy anymore of being paid attention to? Everyone seemed to have spoken to Stark at some point or another. 

The students gushed about his handsomeness, his strong arms and charming personality. The giggling - Loki was sick of it, lovesick, desperate fools, all of them. 

Jörmungandr pressed his head against Loki's chin, a sweet though painful brush. How lucky he was that at least his snake chose to stay with him, unlike the treacherous cat had. Pining for the traitor, so much, that Loki had brought him back to Stark while he had been out of the house. 

"I'm a fool, aren't I?" 

_Yes._ Someone better eat his brain before he made a decision that would eat at _him_ later. Jörmungandr only rubbed his scaled head again against Loki’s chin, his forked tongue scratching, tickling. Loki’s heart started to melt at the gesture, the feeling that his pain did _not_ go unacknowledged. That someone - even if it was just his pet - listened to him and didn’t forsake him to the darkness. His pain. He grinned bitterly at his own dramatics. 

He missed Stark. Fool, that he was. Stark didn’t seem to miss him. Perhaps Loki had done him a favour by running away, leaving them in dust and sharbles. But he would have to stop moping around, waiting for someone to _do_ something when it was obvious nothing of that sort would happen. Their time together was over and tomorrow, they’d be again nothing more than a teacher and an auror. Both with the goal to protect the students, no matter how much they annoyed them with their childish behaviour, their ungratefulness at being in a place that would do everything for them. 

Even let people from the Ministry sleep in their halls. 

It was the first time that Loki actively wondered where Stark was sleeping. Because it couldn’t be in the students’ common room, even if it used to be their houses. There were regulations for this event. Loki was already trying to think of a way to tickle the knowledge out of Thor when he realised that - he had no reason _for_ wanting to know where Stark slept. Because what did he want to do with it afterwards? Visit Stark for a roll in the sheets? Ask him out for a drink to Hogsmeade? No. No. 

He’d simply behave, smile, wish Stark a good morning. Pray that there’d be a return so he would not stand or sit there like the idiot of the year; all children remembering his blamage, share it with the greatest excitement. It would be such a thing of them to do. At least, they didn’t seem to know yet of Stark and his history. _Yet_. Loki didn’t doubt that one of them would find out soon enough and _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ would turn into _Defence Against Embarrassing Questions._ And lost House Points. 

Jörmungandr rolled up next to Loki’s pillow, cute and small, and no one would believe if they saw him now, that he was one of the most venomous snakes that Earth had to offer. Loki didn’t get him in the legal way and _Merlin_ , it was great that Thor didn’t visit his rooms randomly anymore. Not, after he’d gotten an eyeful one or two times, maybe even often because a venomous snake was not _necessarily_ recommended to have as a pet when you lived at school. Cats were okay. Toads too. But Loki wouldn’t have a toad in his rooms, all the croaking would drive him insane at one point or another. 

-🐍-

The next day came with Slytherin leading the House Cup race, fifty-three points ahead of Ravenclaw. Loki wasn’t sure how that had happened but - his snakelets _weren’t_ imbeciles, and pressured to perform even better than the rest of Hogwarts only because of the reputation they had. It was a shame that Thanos made people believe he’d been a Snake, to garner more symphathicants from the pure bloods’ ranks. Nobody could believe a _villain_ , a powerful being, when it came from Gryffindor. Not, when they were _oh so good_ , and definitely not - 

Loki sighed. It was always easier to make people believe you were from Slytherin if you had _ambitions_ that weren’t the most purest than to admit being from somewhere else. His house was in a bad light - again - so Loki was only delighted that his students did their best. He was still waiting like a bowtruckle, waiting for his tree to be approached, and removed from his home for a student to come up to him. Quiet voice quivering, admitting their fears, or asking to be - Loki didn’t even know. Despite everyone else believing Thanos was gone, Loki knew that one day, Thanos would be too powerful and parents would ask to have their children either at home or him to make sure they knew how to _defend themselves_. But not against creatures. No. 

Thor had admitted to this worry as well on that unfortunate meeting but it had gotten lost over the excitement that _aurors_ would come to the castle. And Maw having escaped from Azkaban - it was only a matter of time until darkness would try to have them all under its paws. 

“Morning, Loki,” Thor greeted him. There was an unusual glint in his eyes, one that Loki hadn’t come to love in all his years as brother. It only promised trouble for him, and not necessarily the good kind. 

“Good morning to you as well.” He sat down, pulling the vanilla pudding towards him. There were blueberries in it. His morning was ruined. He shot a sharp glance at Thor but his brother only arched a brow. 

“I did not add them, if you meant to imply that.” 

Loki looked away, disgruntled. He’d never been a fan of blueberries. Not, after Stark had made him eat _a lot_ and admittedly, it had been fun back then. Licking all the sweet juice up, tracing the red rivulets, Stark shivering below him, an exquisite moan after the other fleeing his mouth. And Loki couldn’t _stop_ , eating more. Until in the end, Stark had been so exhausted and the sight of blueberries made Loki sick. 

“Can you -” He stared at his breakfast. Even taking them out would still have him face the problem that the sweet taste was there. Soaked into the pudding. 

“No sweet in the morning.” Thor pointed at his own plate, full of eggs, bacon and buttered toast. “Ask Tony,” Thor added. “He’s been eating vanilla pudding with blueberries in the morning.” 

“Has he,” Loki responded dryly, distinctly unimpressed. 

“Mayhap you should pay more attention to your surroundings.” Thor chuckled but Loki couldn’t find any humour in this situation. He stared at the ruined yellow mess again, took a breath that only helped to remind him that blueberries were _right there_ , then turned his head around to Stark. 

What a good thing it was that he’d taken a breath beforehand. The devilish smirk on Stark’s face told Loki probably more than Stark wanted. Maybe. But - 

“Stark,” Loki said, his tone sickeningly sweet. “Do you fancy a vanilla pudding with blueberries per chance?” 

The table suddenly turned quiet, every teacher becoming aware of the tension. Not that there was any, if Loki had anything to say about that. But he saw the _looks_ , and the grins on the faces of Stark’s colleagues. A bunch of assholes, nothing more. Although Loki _used to like_ Rhodey. He was a nice man, his dry and brittle humour often coming unexpectedly and - 

Yes. He stared at Stark. 

“By pure chance, I do.” Stark tilted his head. “I have one here without blueberries. That is, if you don’t mind me having already taken a bite out of it.” 

Loki did mind, actually. A lot. He didn’t like sharing his food. But - rather this than having more blueberries. “It’s fine.” 

Stark’s eyes seemed to bloom with laughter. Then, he lifted his wand and their bowls were changed. Loki nodded slightly, then ate. He absolutely didn’t like how good the pudding tasted, _detested_ that he found a trace of cinnamon in there. He was going to behead Stark. Or the House Elves for putting _cinnamon_ into it when it made Loki want to weep and wish there was more. 

“Oh, I didn’t see. I think there’s your bowl.” 

Loki turned around to see Thor presenting to him a bowl, full of vanilla pudding. Untouched. “Really.” 

“Indeed.” Thor put it down in front of him, gave him a strong pat on the back. “Although I do understand if you prefer to eat Stark’s.” 

Loki’s movement stilled. The spoon in his hand slowly bending as his grip around it grew stronger. “Do you,” he asked slowly. His good mood left in an instant. 

Thor winked at him. The pudding tasted of ash, with a hint of cinnamon. Loki couldn’t take another spoon, not - 

He stood up abruptly, leaving the Hall in long steps. There were whispers and he thought he heard Thor say something about him, but Loki couldn’t care less. He walked up the stairs, delighted to see them mostly free of yelling children and swept into his classroom. Maybe he had overreacted. But - Thor making a blatant innuendo about him and Stark was - too much. He hadn’t signed up for that, not even when he’d just come to terms with being nice to him. Or saying good morning. 

Now Loki had a brother who was apparently trying to get him to speak to Stark if Stark wasn’t involved in the first place. But - Loki groaned, remembering the smirk. There’d been a time only good things had come out of that. 

He threw a look at his lesson plan for today, not feeling like talking about manticores anymore. Perhaps it was time to teach about devious family boundaries and expectations and how to fight against them. Loki was good at that. 

Yet, into the fifth lesson, just before midday break, there was a knock against the door. 

Loki couldn’t hide his surprise when Stark entered. But it was the serious face he wore, that made all hopes void that this was - not a visit. 

“Mr Odinson,” Stark began. 

“It’s Professor Loki,” Parker threw in. “He doesn’t want to be called 'Odinson', he takes points off for that.” 

“He might have to look for a different form of punishment then, since I’m no longer a student.” Stark winked at him. “Would you mind dismissing the class, Professor _Loki_?” There was the serious look again. Loki missed the playful look from just a minute ago. 

“Finish the chapter,” Loki said. “That’s all for you to do.” 

There was an excited rush as the young geniuses left the classroom, leaving only Stark and him behind. Loki straightened his back. “What happened?” 

“Maw’s been sighted, close to the castle grounds.” Stark looked grimly at him. “He wasn’t caught because he disapparated -” 

“On Hogwarts’ grounds?” Loki asked sharply. 

“Yes.” Stark looked even grimmer. “That shouldn’t be possible. And we’re afraid that a group of muggles who came to take pictures of the ruins might have seen him.” 

“Lovely.” 

“You don’t say. Also, Midnight has escaped from Azkaban, just a few minutes ago. The dementors aren’t sure _again_ of how that could have happened.” 

“Are they finally showing their true colours again?” Loki asked bitterly. He’d never been a huge lover of the creepy creatures. 

“That seems to be the case.” 

“What do you need from me?”

Stark looked at him, unreadable. “I’m going to ask Thor to have you reduce your lessons and help us out.” 

“Beg your pardon?” Loki’s eyebrows rose. 

“Don’t be like that, Loki. You were a fully trained auror before you became a teacher. And the situation is serious, but we can’t spare any more aurors from the Ministry because they’re needed elsewhere. The situation is dire enough as it is.” 

“I’m not _mocking you_.” 

“Suddenly, you are not?” Stark rolled his eyes and Loki felt the desire to strangle the man in front of him. “We need another set of eyes and someone who knows what to do with their wand, doesn’t just wave it around uselessly.” He smirked. “And I remember you being an expert with your _wand_.” 

Loki blinked at that. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Stark leant forward. “Loki,” he added in a quiet tone. “C’mon, please -” 

His throat felt dry, the closeness too much, a surge of _want_ and Loki wanted to lean forward, close the last inches between them to kiss Stark. Kiss him, until he forgot Pepper, until he forgot that he _didn’t want Loki_. 

“ _Loki_ ,” Stark said again. 

“All right.” Loki closed his eyes to shield himself off for a moment. “I’ll go with you to talk to Thor.” 

“Neat!” 

He felt more than he saw Stark stepping back. Gone again. 

“But -” Loki opened his eyes again, not surprised to see Stark’s back as he was on his way out of the classroom, “I will need a day or two to plan the lessons in my absence and fiddle out who’s going to take over for me.” 

“So responsible.” Stark turned around. “That’s okay. I took a look at your timetable, you’re free this evening and I want you to take a look at the grounds today for why Maw could do what he did. Rhodey and I will go to find the Muggles and obliviate them.” 

“Already ordering me around?” Loki asked amusedly. 

“As soon as Thor gives you leave and you’re helping my team out,” Stark said and he suddenly looked severe, “I will order you around as I please and you will _listen_. I might need you for this, Loki. But I have no problems with going to Thor to tell him that I need to order more aurors in because his brother couldn’t bother about his students.” 

“That’s -” 

“Blackmailing? Yes. But I do what’s necessary to protect the people I’ve sworn to protect, _Mr Loki._ And you’d do well not to piss me off.” 

The sharp grin that got sent his way made Loki smile. A flicker of _something_ only helping to keep the flame inside of him burning, new fuel to the burning ruins. 

“I hadn’t planned on _pissing you off_ , as you put it so eloquently.” Loki snorted. 

“When did you ever not try to piss me off for a higher goal?” Stark shot back, but there was a grin curling around his mouth. Then it disappeared. “Not that it matters anymore, does it? Get your ass moving, Loki. We’re running on a tight schedule.” 

-🐍-

Thor was not pleased at all to hear that Loki wouldn’t teach anymore. Not for long though, as Stark quickly assured him. Since they hoped to have Maw soon but - for now it needed to be. It touched something in Loki, to have it spoken out loud that he was needed, to hear that his expertise was _needed_. And most likely, in a place where his knowledge was more appreciated than in a room full of ungrateful brats. 

“For how long?” 

“Maybe two weeks.” 

“I need to look for a deputy then.” 

“Do you?” 

Loki looked in surprise at Stark. 

“Think about it,” Stark said, “the students know something is up. The Daily Prophet will let them know tomorrow that Midnight escaped from Azkaban, they’re aware a criminal is running around here. Parents _will_ wonder what Hogwarts does to keep their kids safe.” 

“Don’t you think having you and your team here is enough to shut them up?” 

“Personally, yes. But I’m not a parent.”

“I have to agree with him.” Loki sighed. “It’s only a matter of time until parents will ask what we as house teachers are doing to keep our charges safe.” 

Thor shot him an unreadable look. Stark only looked grimly satisfied. 

“What are you thinking of doing, Tony?” 

“Teach the kids _real defence_. I don’t think they will have to defend themselves - not for now, at least. But we all know it’s only a matter of time, isn’t it?” 

Thor gripped his arm. 

Loki didn’t like _that_ , didn’t like the glance Stark and him exchanged. It smelled of secrets. Secrets, Loki wasn’t part of. And he stood here excluded, apart from the two people who meant the world to him, if he was honest to himself. Jealousy started to burn through him. 

“Loki should teach defence, is that what you mean?” 

Stark nodded. Then, he and Thor went head first into why it would be a great advantage. _No prepping lessons. No tests. Only duelling._ And, and Loki sneered at that, unseen, _time for Loki to get back into form._

As if he’d ever gotten out of it. But he chose to remain silent, waiting. He was only observing, watched as Thor and Stark put their heads together, strategising. He sat down in an armchair, further down, calling a book to himself. Only one ear was with the other two, but it was enough to hear all he needed. While those two _bonded_ over himself and what he should do, he read about the wards that were placed on Hogwarts, that were _supposed_ to make disapparating impossible. It gnawed at him that Maw had been able to circumvent it. 

A failure in the wards? A counter spell? 

“What do you mean, Loki - _Loki?”_

“That I most certainly will _not_ teach them _cave inimicum_.” Loki didn’t bother looking up from the book. “The spell is supposed to be taught in second year.” 

“Not all of us can pay attention to stuff at twelve, Loki,” Thor countered. “Also, why are you sitting over there?” 

This time he did look up from his book. “I didn’t wish to bother you in your planning of _my lessons._ I took the time to read about the wards at Hogwarts, and I think I know how Maw managed his disappearance.” 

“You do?” 

“Of course.” Loki snorted. “We should get to where Maw disappeared.” He put the book back on the shelf. “I hope you discussed more important things than only _spells_ that are already on the teaching plan.” 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t listen,” Stark threw in. 

“I didn’t.” 

“Loki, you always listen in at the most unfortunate moments.” Stark rolled his eyes. “It’s what brought us here in the first place, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“I wouldn’t call it _unfortunate_ ,” Loki drawled. “Rather _enlightening_.” 

“That’s what you think.” It was Stark’s turn to snort. “With that being said, let’s get to this. The earlier we have Maw, the earlier I can leave.” 

“Pepper waiting for you?” 

Stark shot him a nasty grin but remained silent. 

“You two sound like you’re married,” Thor added, as helpful as ever. He rolled his eyes. “I want to see your plan on duelling lessons latest tomorrow midday on my table, Loki.” 

“Of course,” Loki responded coolly before he swept out of the room. He heard Stark hastening after him. He didn’t feel overly like pitying the man for his short legs. Envy sat in his chest, his heart bleeding from multiple stab wounds it had received today. 

“Your fucking long legs are going to be the end of me,” Stark said when he caught up. 

“Haven’t they always been?” 

“You know what, you’re right.” 

“When am I ever not.” 

That drew a bitter laugh from Stark. “About so many things, Loki. So many things that could have been easily resolved if you’d just bothered to listen or not _avoid me_ when I wanted to talk to you.” 

Loki sneered. “Why would you wish to talk? All that was important has been said, has it not?” 

“You’re a foolish, jealous pig of a man,” Stark responded easily. “And so self-righteous too, at the same time.” 

“Charming.” 

“ _When am I ever not?”_ Stark quoted back at him, not even bothering to hide the mockery. 

Loki smiled without mirth. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Stark was clearly not bothering to initiate another conversation and Loki didn’t see a need to. He was trying to - not to _be curious_. He’d known that Stark tried to get to Hogwarts to talk to him. Thor had told him of that, but - Stark hadn’t been any longer on the list of the welcomed people of the castle, Loki made sure of that as soon as he had been given the opportunity. But - he hadn’t wished to hear a lie, a word of consolation when it was clear how things were, were they not? 

Now, Stark had the audacity to shake the picture that had been painted finely into Loki’s mind. Had he not the right to be _jealous_ when his _lover_ was kneeling for someone else on the ground? When he was disregarded, shoved aside? When his whole life had been a fight for attention, to stand out against Thor? When Thor was the pride and joy of the family, going for the Headmaster of Hogwarts - a dream he’d harboured ever since he’d first stepped into the castle, four years before Loki had? 

When Odin _only_ paid attention to Loki when he did something wrong, like when he’d been at Thanos’ side and gone _undercover_ , more or less involuntarily before Thanos had been brought down? Had reported to his _father_ every step Thanos took, in return been stuck to the aurors where he’d made friends with Stark? Loki never knew what had happened to the information he’d given out, paid blood for, told Thanos what was going on in the depths of the Ministry, paid _more blood_. 

Then, Thanos had fallen a few years later - trapped almost too easily, not even at the cusp of his power yet. But Loki remained auror for a year longer, helped out with the repercussions before Odin wanted to make him to the head of the aurors. Loki hadn’t wanted that. Didn’t want to be _even more_ of a toy, a puppet in Odin’s hands so he left for Hogwarts, applying for the position as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

For three years now he’d been teaching it, successfully too. For the same amount of time he’d been Head of Slytherin too. Loki suspected Odin was behind it but Thor swore it was his faith in Loki that made him give the new vacant spot. He’d never bothered calling Thor out on it, because Loki liked it. There was some responsibility to it and less stressful too. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Sorry?” Loki turned to look at Stark who looked at him with a frown. 

“I asked if you’re all right.” 

“Of course I am.” Loki smiled bitterly. 

“Liar.” 

“Of course.” 

Stark only frowned more but didn’t say anything more. 

“Why the question?” 

“Oh, normally at this point it would be, ‘And how are you doing?’” 

“You’re not limping, and are stressed. So no need to ask, is there?” 

“Lovely.” Stark chuckled quietly. “I asked because you looked like you were going to murder the next student to cross our path.” 

“I see.” 

“Debatable.” 

Loki shot Stark a dirty look. 

“Maw must have gotten himself into the wards when Thor allowed you and your team in,” Loki said to distract himself. “The wards were vulnerable at that time, hence why it’s not recommended to allow too many people in at once, out of fear that it will be exploited. It’s only a short period but if -” Loki looked at Stark, “let’s say, one of your men is part of Thanos’ order or has been polyjuiced then -” 

“I would have noticed,” Stark interrupted him crudely. 

“Would you?” Loki looked at him calmly. “You’re leading a team, you have to trust your people to follow your call, there’s a lot of responsibility weighing on your shoulders right now. That you get Maw, that he’s not invading the castle or clears a way for Thanos. And isn’t it _remarkable_ , that he’s still in his cell in Azkaban? No attempt to break him out yet but all his followers seem to?” 

“Loki,” Stark said tersely. “I know my people. None of them are Maw.” 

“Who said it’s Maw?” 

“ _What -”_

“Maw isn’t the only one of the Order. Maybe it’s just a minor follower but the chance is there. We never truly knew how deep Thanos got, did we? And his captivity was so _convenient_ for us, wasn’t it?”

“You still think that he’s been planning his capture?” 

Loki nodded before he pressed his hand against the heavy door, ordering it to open up for them. “We wouldn’t be prepared for a second wave if it hit out of nowhere. We’d grown too good fairly quickly, had a lot of his people in Azkaban or families extracted. If he had continued -” 

“He’d have lost.” Stark sounded faint. “Fucking hell, Loki. I can’t start doubting my own men.” 

“Mistake number one.” He snorted. “Never trust anyone as an auror. The enemy is closer than you might think.” 

He only had to think back to when Stark asked about him worriedly when he returned home, his fingers trembling, still shaken from what - had occurred this time with Thanos. Odin had done his best again to fix him up but there was always some shaking left, some fear still wounding its way through Loki when he returned home. _Auror job_ , he’d say. _Found more of Thanos’ people._

That was all he needed to say. They’d both been out in the field often, never together because you weren’t partnered with your _partner_ no matter how good they used to be as a team and Loki took control over his own team. One that Odin had given him, that kept their lips shut when Loki had to do what he needed to in order to keep his cover. Mercenaries didn’t care. 

As far as Loki was concerned Stark had never known about his role in the war, the first wave. Only that Loki was an auror who got the more _bloodier_ jobs while Stark was out there to help extract people from every place possible. Rescue missions. 

Loki’s task had been to _infiltrate,_ to get as much information as he could. There used to be times when he couldn’t get the screams out of his head. His or the ones from the others, he didn’t know anymore at this point. 

“How is Butterfingers?” Loki asked as they walked across the field. The silence had become too much, trying to suffocate him. 

“Rude. He decided that knocking mugs off the table is his new past-time.” 

“Rude indeed,” Loki agreed with a small smile. Such a rascal. 

“He’s just spoiled,” Stark continued. “Spoiled from being used to getting love from two people and taking after his favourite mischief-maker.” 

Loki swallowed. “Someone has to cause mischief after all.” 

“Yeah, I rather prefer you doing that than Butterfingers. At least when I cleaned up your messes, it led to some fun.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Of course.” Stark bumped his shoulder. “And I’m still cleaning your mess up but that’s beside the point.” 

“My mess?” 

“Yes, your mess.” 

“Explain,” Loki demanded. 

Stark only shook his head. “No. We’re here to stop Maw from entering Hogwarts. _Then_ , I will go and take a look through my aurors, talk with Thor. Get sleep before I have to get up and have to see your face again.” 

Loki flinched at that but remained silent. He wasn’t - not altogether sure how to deal with Stark. Flirty one minute, abrasive the next. A constant up and down, and not necessarily one Loki enjoyed. 

-🐍-

They arrived at the border after a few minutes, the Whomping Willow shaking her thick branches in the distance, sensing them and scaring them off in advance. 

“You know,” Stark said, “she reminds me of you. Scary, but extremely lethal and already knowing what’s up without knowing _what’s up_.” 

“And again,” Loki said but with a bite to his voice, “you are hinting and pointing but care not to explain what you mean.”

“Oh, my mistake. I thought I was dealing with a genius here.” 

Loki decided to do nothing more than glare. He pressed a hand against where the borders ran, feeling for the magical pulse. “Do me a favour, and press your wand against the wall, would you?” 

Stark decided to be nice and did as asked. Loki watched carefully how the strings lit up, drawing his own conclusions from that.

“You know what to do, Loki?” 

He nodded, before he took his wand out from his robes, pointing at the invisible border. Strings of Latin left his mouth and Loki was ridiculously glad for having studied Latin because _no way_ would he give Stark now the satisfaction of looking through more books to get the spells he needed. 

“If Maw enters Hogwarts again, you and Thor will be notified.” 

“ _What_?” 

“If we lock him out,” Loki started to explain, “or in, depends on how the case is, he will know we’re on him.” 

“Maybe you _are_ a genius.” Stark stared at him. “All right. Was that all?” 

“Yes.” Loki smiled. He started to feel tired. “Now, you wanted to talk to your team, I think?” 

“Yes.” Stark still looked at him unreadable. Then, he offered Loki his arm and teleported them back, straight to Hogwarts’ door. Loki only took the arm because - who would he be if not Loki, to seize an opportunity presented to him being close to Stark without needing a pretence? “See you at breakfast, Loki.” 

Loki mumbled a soft farewell before he left for the dungeons. There were a few students running around headlessly, Peeves was throwing sweets at them. 

“Peeves.” He nodded at the ghost. 

”Mr Loki.” Peeves dutifully threw a sweet at him. Loki caught it in one hand. “You’re in a bad mood, Sir.” 

“Aren’t I always?” 

“That’s only a trick.” Peeves chuckled. “Do I need to haunt someone?” 

“Stark.” The name fell quicker from Loki’s lips than he liked. 

“ _Staaaark.”_ Peeves smiled nastily. “Has he been a bad boy, Professor Sir?” 

“The worst,” Loki confirmed with a smile. “But no, leave him alone, Peeves.” 

“Now I don’t want to anymore.” 

“Peeves.” 

“Professor Sir.” 

“If you don’t leave him alone, I _will_ find a spell that forces you to walk on the ground, no floating anymore.” 

“How rude.” Peeves snorted. But he left and Loki was mostly sure that Peeves would leave Stark alone. 

Loki’s head was whirling with all the implications from today. Stark’s words would not leave him alone, winding him up and leaving him a _mess_. Thinking, rethinking, changing opinions, views - all based on a few words. It had been a deciding factor why Loki had pursued Stark. His flippant, almost obnoxious way of being right all the time, smoothed over by his charming personality - Loki had been addicted to him, and it had only grown worse as time went on. 

Especially when Stark reciprocated his open interest, his lips warm and his kisses firm, demanding, his banter sharp and on point. 

Now, Loki sat alone in his dungeons again. A place he’d formerly known as a break from all the memories only to sit on his bed, Jörmungandr cuddling with him as Stark’s words continued to haunt him. Perhaps he should have let Peeves his fun. Only good things would have come of that but Loki refused to think about that in more depth. 

His plans for the next few Defence lessons were all done sporadically, and consisted mostly of letting his students read, do a few quizzes here and there - quizzes Loki knew Thor had in his study. Thor _would_ help him out, Loki was sure of that. 

-🐍-

The next morning when Loki entered the Great Hall, his seat was _suspiciously_ close to Stark. Not, that his seat had moved. No. Stark only sat where Fandral tended to rest his bottom, Fandral in the meantime sat with Rhodey. Loki cleared his throat but sat down, a short, ‘morning’ on his lips. He reached for his tea, his pudding _without_ blueberries already waiting for it. 

“I put cinnamon in it,” Stark mumbled next to him. 

“Why, thank you.” Loki took a few more moments before he looked at the auror. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, and a grim look on his face. “You look horrible.” 

“Sweet talker,” Stark grunted. “I _questioned_ my people last night and they weren’t particularly pleased about it.” 

“But -?”

“Now I know for certain that Maw isn’t one of them.” Stark’s mouth twitched. “At least _that_ let me sleep for a few hours even if it wasn’t for long.” 

“Did you dream about me?” Loki asked smoothly. 

“I did, you asshole.” 

Thor made a disapproving sound from the sides. 

_“WHAT?”_

“No cussing at the table,” Loki said amusedly. “The kids might hear you.” 

“Oh, the fuckers do?” Stark looked curiously down to them. “I swear I never heard anything down there.” 

“They aren’t hearing anything but it’s about the principle.” Thor turned his head around. “We don’t teach kids how to swear, they can do that on their own wonderfully.” 

“Wow.” Stark whistled. “Where the fuck did my blueberries go?!” And he said it with such indignation, Loki started to cackle at the table. 

“I think you ate them already,” Thor pointed out calmly. “Not that I give a shit about them but I’d rather not have another drama this morning.” 

“Another one?” 

“The owls haven’t been here to drop off the newspapers yet,” Stark calmly pointed out. Immediately Loki’s good mood was gone. “They will hear about Midnight’s escape. Odin already sent out a warning that my team will be ambushed today, here in the castle and in Hogsmeade by worried folks.” 

“So, _that_ is why you put cinnamon into my breakfast?” 

“One of us needs to be in a good mood,” Stark drawled. “My mood is already ruined, so why drag you down with me?”

“What makes you think I’m not already in a bad mood?” 

“Because you’re sitting next to me and get to ogle my handsome face,” Stark pointed out. Loki wanted to strangle him. For as long until Stark would turn blue because of suffocation, pat Loki and tell him _to stop_ and then Loki would think about it _thrice. Insufferable git._

“No argument even? My, you really _must_ have missed my face.” 

Loki lifted his spoon calmly before dunking it into the pudding. “I like the idea of scratching it open.” 

“It’s too handsome to ruin.” 

“That’s what you think.” Loki smiled, not unkindly. 

“What -” But that was when the owls started to sweep in, and the post got dropped from the sky. “May the drama begin, Act One,” Stark muttered, catching his own post without bigger problems. Jarvis swooped down to land carefully on Stark’s shoulder and Loki was only half-convinced that one wing hit him in the face by accident. 

“Nice to meet you again, Jarvis.” 

“Yeah, he still doesn’t like you,” Stark said and didn’t bother to hide his amusement. 

“Will he ever forgive me for eating his bacon that _one time_?” 

“No,” Thor said decidedly. “And now, would you both _focus_ on the students and keep an eye out on anyone who’s going to faint the next minute?” 

“Thor,” Stark said and Loki didn’t like the amusement, “shouldn’t you be glad your brother and I are getting along _splendidly_?” 

“I think I preferred the time when you were silent and didn’t speak to each other.” 

Stark gasped. “And that after you insisted I move my seat up here and let Fandral have a heart-to-heart with Rhodey.” 

“I already regret that decision.” 

The students started to talk with each other. Whereas breakfast tended to be a quiet affair, now it seemed the Great Hall was brought back into life. Chatter, a few screams here and there, one student started to cry, and the First Years looked all rather dazzled and confused. 

It was at that point that Thor rose, his wand against his throat, a _sonorus_ echoing through the Hall. Everybody seemed to quieten. Loki only listened with half an ear, his eyes sweeping through the Hall, taking in every student, every face - but every so often they got stuck on Stark next to him. His unkempt hair, the air of a tired old man clinging to him and perhaps it was less out of routine than Loki wished it was but - he poured more coffee into the mug, brown liquid sloshing gently. 

“... thank you,” Stark said quietly. 

Loki cleared his throat quietly. 

“Professor _Loki_ will give up for the following time his position as Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. Instead, he will help the aurors out where he can, this includes teaching you about duelling more in detail.” 

Loki hadn’t expected the excitement from the students. The giddiness. Thor winked at him before he brought his speech to an end. More clapping. 

“Congratulations on your promotion.” Stark nipped at his coffee. “That came entirely unexpected.” 

“Didn’t it just.” 

Stark grinned. 

Loki wanted to kiss and punch him at the same time. At least that feeling hadn’t changed. 

-🐍-

His routine changed though. After breakfast Stark pulled him to the grounds, let him run the perimeter with one of his aurors. Checked the wards around the castle for a possible weakness, another opening, kept his ears open for a noise that shouldn’t be there. But, nothing of the sort. The other auror kept quiet, strictly professional and Loki was glad for it. It was better than glares or having to prove himself, that he was more than a mere _professor_. But the fresh air around his nose did wonders. There were no chattering children, only idiots flying in the distance, trying to conquer the hard quest of navigating a broomstick and Loki shared a sentimental smile with the other. 

“How did he do?” Stark asked, not even bothering to be subtle when Loki came back. His legs were aching from the walking, his stomach churning. But there was a deep satisfaction of knowing the castle was _safe_ , and he had controlled it. Had been part of the whole adventure. 

“Nothing to complain about.” 

Loki offered a sharp grin. Stark didn’t look impressed. “Thor asked for you earlier. He wants to go through what you sent him.” 

Loki sighed. “Great.”

“Stop pouting.” Stark sniffed. “Take a shower first, will you? At least before you get your ass to the Room of Requirement.” 

“What do you want.” 

“To test your duelling abilities. I need you on my team but I need to know first where you stand and how dull your reflexes have become.” 

Loki sneered. “Such faith.” 

“Wasn’t it you who told me not to trust anyone?” Stark had the gall to look at him amusedly. “And Rhodey’s been waiting to beat you up.” 

“Rhodey,” Loki said flatly. 

“Yes, Rhodey.” Stark patted him. The touch sent bolts of electricity through Loki and he didn’t want Stark to take the hand away, ever again. It had been too long already, thirsting for contact and touch. A tenderness bestowed upon him that was not cruel, a - 

“But don’t worry. He won’t kill you,” Stark added in a cheerful tone. 

“If that was meant to calm me, then you are sorely mistaken.” 

Stark only winked at him. A question was burning on Loki’s tongue, burning so severely that he feared he was going to burst on the spot. 

“Stark-” 

“Don’t let your brother dearest wait.” 

And again was Loki left behind to stare at the dark red of Stark’s cape, bereft of words. Another wasted, missed opportunity. 

Loki knew that he was missing something. Out of the whole ordeal, there was something that didn’t fit anymore his picture, that the puzzle had no clear visual anymore, the edges not fitting, no smooth ending. _Stark_ was coming back into his life like a Howler, throwing everything upside down, flipping over every piece, nothing left untouched. _Nothing_. He hated what this man could do to him, still did, with a few words, with a few days of silence. 

He wondered what it was. 

The worst thing of all was that Loki had a distinct feeling _what_ it could be. After all, he was no brainless child, he had the clues and hints. It was on him to recreate the puzzle. Thor was talking, suggesting and Loki marked it all down, his mind definitely not where it was supposed to be. If Thor wanted him to prepare the students for defence, then Loki would do it. He didn’t overly care what Thor suggested. He knew his brother - had been _active_. Somewhere. How could he not have been? When Odin was their _father_ and Thor oh so conveniently placed at a powerful location, the farmer turned into a knight. Or a king? Loki wasn’t sure. But he would not have Thor meddle with his plans. 

He’d see where his students were at and prepare them from that point on, each lesson fitted, almost tailored to them. He’d survived the game so far, came out mostly unscratched - he had to be doing _something_ correct. 

“That was all, Loki.” 

“Thank you.” He rose, collected the parchments.

“Loki-” Thor sounded unusually hesitant. “I don’t know _what_ happened between you and Tony but -” A grunt. “I don’t think you are the only one who got hurt,” he finished lamely. 

It did nothing to soothe Loki’s mind. “You think?"

“Speak to him.” 

“As if I hadn’t tried.” 

“Have you though?” 

Loki had always hated the imploring eyes that had been gifted to Thor. The knowing, gently accusing look in them. Perhaps he was after all, Frigga’s child, even when he took more after Odin otherwise. But Loki knew that look. Deeply. It had followed him through his entire life, not ever letting him off the hook for the mischief and chaos he so loved to cause. Maybe she didn’t say often that she knew the perpetrator had been him. But - she knew. And was disappointed. That look always got Loki. 

“You meet with him in an hour. Eat, shower, and talk to him.” 

“I’m not meeting _him_ ,” Loki argued, “I’m meeting _Rhodey._ ” 

A smile flitted over Thor’s face and not for the first time, Loki had to wonder if his brother was really on _his_ side. “Try not to die.” 

-🐍-

 _Try not to die,_ echoed in Loki’s head while he ate. As he showered. When he walked to the Room of Requirements, and saw Rhodey already waiting for him. 

“Loki.” Rhodey laughed, patted his back. “Tony already told you that I’m going to grill you?” 

“Yes.” Loki shot him a glance. “And you are too excited about it, considering that I won’t let you.” 

“Ah yes, the overconfidence of the older generation.” 

“Are you calling me old?” Loki asked and stepped over the threshold. 

“Of course. Old, senile, weak. Not able to think clear and straight ahead anymore.” 

“Do you think that’s fair of you?” Loki stretched his muscles like Rhodey did. “To accuse me of things when you don’t know my side of the story?” 

“Let me guess,” Rhodey countered. “You saw Tony proposing to Pepper. Left in a hurry, shocked. Understandable, in my opinion. _Then_ , when Tony tried to talk to you and explain how things were, you were already back here at Hogwarts, fully convinced that what you had seen was the unshakeable truth.” 

“Do you fault me for that?” Loki asked, his tone sharp. His back popped as he turned to the side, back to the other. “When I have been told my jealousy towards Pepper is _unfounded_ , only to see them in such an intimate setting?” 

Rhodey waited a few beats before he answered and Loki was grateful for that. Already he felt his blood pressure rising, his heart beating up to his ears. 

“I think,” Rhodey said slowly, “that you and Tony are the biggest idiots I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting.” 

“Charming.” 

“I leave that to Tony.” Rhodey tilted his head. “Actually -” 

“Yes?” 

“I think that I won't duel you. I think that you and Tony have a lot of pent up tension you guys need to work out anyway.” 

Loki blinked. 

“Maybe you guys should just fight it out. Or fuck it out, even. Since talking is clearly not something either of you is inclined to do.” Rhodey snorted before he sent his patronus out. “I’ll stay here and wait with you for Tony, then I’ll piss off.”

“I forgot how crude aurors were.” 

“I’m sure you did with all these well-behaved kids around you.” 

They waited for Stark to arrive. He looked - defeated, almost as if he’d just been waiting for Rhodey to get him. Maybe they both knew that eventually they would have to confront what was paining them, clear the path for them to walk on. Either together or split - but this time without further doubts. 

“All right.” Stark rolled his sleeves up, his wand already in his hands. “Any rules?” 

“No killing, nothing that would hurt the other too severely as to impede them in their duty tomorrow or in case of an emergency,” Rhodey rattled off. “I leave the rest up to you and join Sam for a late dinner.” He left, the door falling shut behind him quietly. 

“You heard the man,” Stark said. “No killing even if that’s all you want to do.” 

“I never wanted to kill you,” Loki intercepted calmly. His heart was racing as he took his position, his wand pointed at the floor, not at Stark yet. “Hurt you? _Yes_.” 

“That goes back to you.” Stark smiled at him sweetly. “After the bullshit you put me through.” 

“I put _you_ through bullshit?” Loki started to feel anger rising in him. “After what you did to me?” 

“What the fuck did I _even do_?” Stark glared at him. “You still don’t get it, do you?” 

Loki stepped aside, a red bolt hitting the table behind him. “Too rash,” he commented coolly. 

“Did you honestly think that I was going to propose to _Pepper_ , you jealous bowtruckle?” 

“What else was I supposed to think?” Loki’s voice sounded strange to his ears. Hoarse, wild. He felt energy thrumming through his arms, his wand steady, his focus on the man in front of him. “You _kneeled_ in front of her.” A green bolt left his wand. 

He ducked beneath a _stupefy_ spell. 

“-You were _missing_ for hours even before that. _For weeks!”_

“Ever heard of _working hours_?” 

Loki snorted, blocking the next spell. He stepped back, the floor beneath them turning into ugly purple mud, trying to suck them in. He climbed on the chair behind him, casting another offensive spell towards Stark. He heard him yell, short and the victory was only sweet, as his back started to itch. 

“You weren’t working though,” Loki said through his teeth. “Not always. Sometimes -” he stopped abruptly. 

“Were you spying on me?” Stark sounded bitter. 

“Yes.” All fight left Loki. Not, that there’d been a lot of it in him from the beginning. The floor smelled of rhinoceros excrement. “Your stories didn’t add up anymore. Rhodey fucked up once, and that was the downfall.” He smiled, at least as acerbic as Stark did. “You weren’t at the Ministry when you said you were. By pure chance, Potts wasn’t either.” 

“Oh Loki.” Stark sighed, the floor turning back to its normal state. “She was out with me. But not because we had an affair.” 

“No?” Loki replied hotly. “What else was I supposed to believe? And then you so conveniently proposed to her-” 

“I was _practising_ ,” Stark cut him off. He put his wand away. “I hung out with Pepper because we had to run through a couple of stores because I didn’t find what I wanted. Asked for commissions and had things changed, again and again and a new suit tailored. Fucking hell, _Lokes_. I wanted to propose to _you_.” 

“Oh.” Loki blinked. _That_ was the missing puzzle piece. “Oh,” he repeated quietly. He swallowed. 

“I’ve been trying to get to you for two months,” Stark said quietly. “I couldn’t enter Hogwarts anymore and Thor couldn’t let me in, not after you had me removed from the wards. And without a valid _reason_ that the Headmaster could accept, I could only wait for you to get your shit sorted out and eventually listen to me.” 

Loki rubbed a hand over his face. “Out of all things that you could have done -” He sighed. “You hit a sore spot, Anthony. Even with that, I -” 

“You don’t like being second to anything,” came the quiet confirmation. “Or feel like you are the second choice.” 

Loki nodded. “Care to explain to me if you know _all that_ , why you still did it?” 

“Because I’m an idiot, insecure that my best wouldn’t be enough?” 

It startled a laugh out of Loki. 

“Lokes-” 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t let you explain,” Loki offered quietly. “I was secure in what I thought I knew.” 

“You know, I don’t think I would have acted any differently had I been in your place.” There was a soft laugh. “I think I can count myself lucky that you didn’t try to tear Pepper’s face off.”

“I was thinking about it,” Loki admitted before he got up from the chair. He stood in front of Anthony - _Anthony, not Stark._ “But I didn’t want to see her any more than necessary when she seemed to have won you already.” 

“She never won me over, Lokes.” Anthony smiled. “It’s been you for a few years now. And Butterfingers would chew me a new one if I told him that he’d never see you again.” 

Loki waited for a few beats, simply using the opportunity to gaze into Anthony’s eyes. He knew what _he_ wanted. Had been, for a few days now. “Where do we go from here?” He couldn’t help the glimmer of hope in his voice. Not, when all was cleared up, the misunderstanding _put aside_ and - 

“Forwards?” Anthony joked, linking their hands together. His were warm, so unlike Loki’s, but his callouses still felt the same. There was still so much strength in them as Loki remembered. “Together, if you want?” Nervousness ran over his face. “I know we probably have to talk about a lot more than this.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed quietly. “There are things that you don’t know yet about me. But should know, if we continue this together.” 

“How bad is it on a scale from Rhodey-called-me-here to Thanos-is-running-free?” 

“More on the Thanos side.” Loki forced a smile. “Literally.” 

Anthony’s eyebrows shot up. “Okay, _that_ sounds indeed like there’s something we should discuss. Since I’m _literally_ on the _avenging_ side.” 

Loki squeezed the hand in his. “I might have played as a double agent for a few years. And with Thanos coming back soon - you should know about that.” He swallowed. “I don’t think I can go through all the lies and cover-ups again.” 

“You know,” Anthony looked at him strangely, “I always wondered why you had the difficult missions and lost so many men.” 

“Not all of them were good ones.” 

“No kidding. Do you even know how frightened I was when I learnt that quite a couple of them belonged to Thanos’ order?” 

It was Loki’s turn to regard Anthony strangely. An entirely new picture started to take form in his mind. “How would you have known about that? The only one I told was -” 

“Odin.” Anthony cleared his throat. “Your brother, Rhodey, and I - we might be part of a group that has sworn to take Thanos down. Odin called it into life a long time ago. But -” he broke off. “He said you didn’t want to be part of it.”

Loki tilted his head. “I only knew that Odin did something with the information I gave him. I didn’t know what or who got it. He said if I knew, I’d put everyone I love into a perilous situation, that I have more to lose than I think. I thought he was talking about Frigga.” 

“So, the nights where you came back, and weren’t yourself -” 

“I most likely have been with Thanos or his order, yes.” Loki swallowed. “I’m sorry that I did not trust you with this secret, but I couldn’t tell. So much - but - We both know that Thanos is about to come back. I don’t want any more secrets between us.” 

“As do I.” Anthony sounded soft. His eyes were shimmering and they leant forward, foreheads resting against each other. There was so much tenderness and longing in the gesture, Loki had to grip Anthony tighter, a hand resting on his nape. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“What a surprise, I love you too.” Anthony pulled back, only to press forward then, his lips meeting Loki’s gently. Loki’s world started to knit back together, a whine escaping him, pressing closer. He didn’t want to let go, didn’t wish to give Anthony a chance in the first place to get away. 

Loki wouldn’t let him walk away again. He’d seen his back far too many times, and the sting had never gotten easier to bear. He thought that Anthony felt the same, grinding closer and savouring each breath, the softest moans. 

“Come with me to my rooms?” Loki asked, his eyes still closed as he drew back. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

“What, is that your new way of asking me if you can show me your snake?” 

Loki remained silent. 

“Lokes, don’t tell me you got a _snake_ waiting in your rooms.” 

“His name is Jörmungandr?” He tried with a grin. 

Anthony stared at him, before he shook his head with a grin. “Only you, Lokes.” He sighed and Loki’s heart started to dance in his ribcage. “Show me your snake.” 

“Which one now?” He asked innocently. 

“We’ll see about that. You get to pick the one I see first.” 

“How generous.” 

“I ate your vanilla pudding with blueberries, why would you even doubt my generosity?” 

Loki laughed before he pulled Anthony into another kiss, taking him to his rooms. He didn’t know where Jörmungandr was. If he was in his bed, then it was obvious which one Anthony got to see first. He smiled into the kiss, for the first time in a long while not dreading the return to his rooms.


End file.
